Inevitable
by N1kk1 Starlet
Summary: "Jack... death... is inevitable. You've done more than what I could've." An inside look on North and his doomed love. Prequel to HTTAFH.


_Inevitable  
_

_~North's side of the story~ _

* * *

**Kiev, Germany- 1900 **

North let out a jolly laugh straight from his belly as he grabbed the bag of toys the yetis made, and tumbled into the roof. Some people referred to him as Saint Nicolas, or Santa. He was known by many other names, too many to count, but that didn't bother him one bit. All he wanted to do was bring joy to the children of the world. Good or bad—naughty or nice, he protected them. It was his Center, after all.

And he was happy with his life. He didn't feel like he needed anything in return; nobody ever saw him, anyway.

Grinning to himself, North finally made his way into the living room and out of the chimney. There was a huge Christmas tree placed by the fire, bigger than he had ever seen. The entire house was decked out in holiday treats, and North felt lived up with the spirit by just being in the room. He hummed to himself an old tune as he started to take the presents out of his bag.

There were two children he knew that lived here. The youngest was a little boy called Ivan, and he had just turned five this year. He was so full of wonder and happiness that the family couldn't keep up with him sometimes! Even when there was a war going on outside, he was able to play a game with his older sister, and cause even the tiniest of smiles to appear on his mother's face. North glanced over on the couch to notice him sleeping there, with his mouth dangling half-open and a mitroski doll clutched in his arms. He smiled at the young boy.

_It's funny how the smallest of us could be the strongest for everyone during this time, _he thought, and took out a toy train from his large bag to put it by the boy's head. He kissed it gently, chuckling when Ivan smiled in his sleep.

_Now, to give Nastia her present, _he nodded to himself, and took out a book that she'd always wanted to read. He put it in the stocking on the chimney and wiped off the sweat off his forehead. That young lady was an interesting character. Even as a child she was very book-smart, and hung out in her room most of the time while her friends would play outside. Family and school came first for her, and North respected that greatly. She was witty, and had a temper about her; North reminded himself countless times to not bring Jack Frost or Bunnymund –ever- into her company. Things wouldn't end well, that was for sure.

With an exasperated chuckle, the big man hoisted the bag onto his shoulder. He was almost about to get back to his sleigh when he caught movement in the back of his eye, and he turned around abruptly.

And there she was. To his absolute surprise, Nastia carried a plate of cookies in her hand and stared at him with a smirk on her face. She was just outside of the kitchen right then; she looked as if she had climbed out of bed. "I figured you'd be here by now." She chuckled at his expression, putting the plate of cookies on the dresser table. "I made them fresh."

"A-ah. Thank you," He fumbled over his words, grinning bashfully at her. He chuckled and barely controlled himself as he took one off of the plate, and stuffed the yummy treat into his mouth. His eyes twinkled with delight. "Mmm! These are some of the best I've tasted! It's your mother's secret recipe, da?"

She giggled at him, "I'm glad you like it."

The two stared at each other for a long while until the clock on North's watch beeped, and he reluctantly frowned at her. "I have to go. There are other stockings that need to be filled, dearest Nastia."

The pretty blonde held back a sigh and nodded. "I understand. Good luck."

He chuckled at her and turned around to climb up the chimney. "Don't open yer presents until the morning! My elves are watchin' ya!"

He was gone in a flash, but he couldn't deny that he heard the young lady whisper something to him. "_Ich liebe dich…_"

0o0o0o0o0o

North knew without question he was crazy. He had to be. But there was something about that one night during Christmas Eve that always brought him back to the small town of Kiev, watching over the young girl as she grew up into a gorgeous beauty.

For a long time he tried to deny his feelings. He tried to convince himself that there was never going to be anything between them, or that she would ever find someone of his nature attractive. They wouldn't go away even then, though. So one night, as he was watching over the globe in his workplace, an old friend came to visit him.

"Bunny!" he cried out with a laugh, putting up a false grin. "What brings you here?"

"Don't play dumb with me, North," The Easter Kangaroo smirked, folding his arms. "You haven't been out of this place in months. It's been a while since we've talked with one another. And when that happens, something bugs you. C'mon, you can trust me, can't ya mate?"

"Well, I… uh…" He bit his lip, scratching the back of his head. He pointed to the ceiling. "Oh look! A flying monkey!"

Bunnymund raised an eyebrow and glanced up, chuckling at the sight. He shook his head. "Okay, while that is hilarious in its own right, I'm still curious as to… _North!"_ He shouted when the gift-giver was already running past the yetis, and aiming for his office. He narrowed his eyes and tapped his foot on the floor, which helped him tunnel his way through the workplace, and to where North was. It was a quick journey, but to the rabbit it felt like a million years. Many things were going through his mind right then.

"Fess up," He seethed when he slammed open the door, and North hid behind the desk. "You've been acting weird lately, and everyone's been noticing it. It's almost Easter, damnit, you're lucky I was able to find the time to visit ya!" He slammed his paws onto the wooden material, causing North to cringe.

"Easter is not as important as Christmas…" North grumbled, glaring at his old friend.

"Besides the point," he scoffed back, folding his arms and straightened up to try and look intimidating. After a few, long moments of staring each other down, Bunnymund's eyes went wide with shock. He saw a painting of a woman hidden in the corner, and had connected the dots. "Krikey…. It's a girl, isn't it? Holy crap, North, you're in love! YOU'VE GOTTA THING FOR A MORTAL AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

He winced and held his hands up in defense. "I, uh… I-I just knew you'd react like this! AND STOP SCREECHING, YOU'RE SCARING THE ELVES!"

Bunny rolled his eyes as he grinned, helping North to his feet. "What's holding you back, North? She's got everything you want."

He sighed and fell into his chair, placing his fingers on his forehead. "You should know. She's not immortal, Bunny. She'll grow old and die just like any other mundane. And it's not like I could just make her a guardian."

He sighed as he let the reasoning sink in. He placed a paw on North's shoulder. "Listen mate, I'm not the best guy to ask for romantic advice—I wouldn't know how to treat a girl right. But I will say this: you've got nothin' to lose, North, so cherish the time you have with her now. Tell her yer feelings! It can't be that hard." He bit his lip as he realized he had just contradicted himself. "Forget that last line. I don't know what I'm talking about."

North fought back a chuckle as the Easter bunny hopped off, and was left alone with his thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o

A year went by. One long year went by without seeing him. Nastia had suffered greatly throughout the war, her home having been decapitated due to the bombing. There was no hope for her; she didn't feel happiness anymore. She focused on keeping her little brother safe more than ever, as she lost her parents in the midst of the riots. She looked for them in the night at her new home, but she never found them.

She had never felt so weak in her life.

"Wherever you are… if you are still around… could you at least keep my parents safe? I can't reach them, no matter what I do. Letters aren't allowed to be sent from here. The only thing I can is hope for the best. But I'm tired of that. I'm tired of waiting around in this ghetto, waiting for when the Army fights again. All I need is… is a sign. A sign of something to know that everything will be alright."

Nothing happened. She stared at the moon for a long time before sighing, and shivered as she fixed the shawl over her shoulders. "I knew it."

Meanwhile, the gift-giver was waiting on the other side of her window, his face concealed in a mix of emotions. He bit his tongue so hard it bled, but he didn't cry out in pain.

He could've just run off then. He could've gone back to the workplace, and deal with everything else there. Something kept him from going through with that decision, though. He knew without a doubt that he would never forgive himself if he didn't comfort her.

Taking a deep breath, he let his magic dust spread around the room, creating a cheery glow around the almost-dying Christmas tree. Nastia glanced up at it in shock, tears ready to fall down her cheeks. She slowly turned to face the joy-bringer, her eyes wide with wonder. She reached out her hand to touch his chest.

"You're here," She breathed, "You're really here."

"I couldn't leave you again, Nastia. I just… seeing you suffer, and knowing there was nothing I really could do… I had to see you one last time." He answered her. Their foreheads were barely touching.

"I know you're going to think I'm crazy—"

"—I get worse insults than you." He interjected her, but she pressed on.

"But I need to get away from here. I can't live like this anymore, Nicolai. I need to… I need to be with you."

"That means giving up the little things you have. That means running away from the fight _I know _you can handle. That means letting Ivan fend for himself."

"Can't you take him with us? Wherever we're going?" She almost pleaded.

North gave her a tortured look. "He stopped believing in me five years ago. There's no hope for your brother now."

She left the ghetto that night with dimmed love.

Pitch Black stuffed his hands in the coat of his pockets as he strolled through the fear-filled streets, a joyful smirk on his face. "And not a guardian to be seen," He snickered, sending his black nightmare up to a balcony where a young girl was. She let out a screech and slammed the door as quickly as she could.

His happiness was short lived, though, as he caught sight of a ringing bell. A demented frown began to form across his face when he searched for it. North's sleigh had just disappeared into the dark night, with a young girl in his grasp.

"So he wants to play that game, huh?" He chuckled bitterly, "The fat man should know by now running from your problems never solves anything." With a flick of his fingers, he struggled to create a nightmare horse for him to ride on.

0o0o0o0o0o

Nastia smiled as she glanced down from the sleigh, gazing at the snow-covered mountains below. "It's very beautiful up here." Her voice echoed through the clouds.

"Aye," North chuckled, letting the reigns take hold on the mantle. "We're going to a place where no one can reach us. It's… it's held very dearly in my heart, and I hope you would enjoy it there."

"How long will we be staying, Nicolai?"

North didn't question why she called him that. He adored the nickname; it made him feel special, almost. He turned to smile at her. "As long as we need."

She stayed quiet and turned her attention back to the scenery, letting her hair out of her lose braid. She stretched, for she hasn't moved in quite some time. "So, uh… are we there yet?"

The big man chuckled at her and nodded, motioning towards the clearing in the middle of the mountain range. He stayed quiet as the sleigh moved into the area, and reared left, allowing it land safely. He hopped off to help her out, extending his hand.

He eyed her curiously. No one had ever seen this place before.

Nastia didn't glance at him though, as she was too focused on the scene before her. Everything was just so _magical._ There were flowers all surrounding the field complete with colors she couldn't even place the name of, with tiny creature crawling on its Earth. There was a waterfall in the distance, and beyond that, the valley stretched for miles and miles, and Nastia just couldn't wait to explore it. The centerpiece of it all though, was what really caught her attention. A large tree started its roots in the soft soil, lights cascading down its trunk and onto the flower bed. Flying species of all kinds made their home in it, each and every one of them living in perfect harmony.

"This is the Tree of Life," North's voice came to her, causing her to blink a few times. "Everyone who's ever lived, who's ever had the grace to walk across this Earth, is documented here, in those tiny lights. Including yours, Nastia. You'll be safe here for now."

"Mine?" She scoffed, folding her arms. "I'm nothing special, Nicolai."

"I know one person who can disagree."

She didn't turn around. "Really? Is he tall?"

North smiled. "He's a giant."

"I bet he's pretty jolly, then."

"Oh, the jolliest."

"Is he covered in soot?"

"Only when the family forgets to clean the chimney," She giggled, and, gave him a small smile as he spun her around. She pressed his lips onto his to rest his case.

"Th-thank you, North."

He smiled at her, holding her close to him. "You're welcome."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was in the middle of the night when Nastia woke up in a frantic sweat, hands clutching her covers. She had been getting these nightmares –these dreams she can't even remember—for the past few years, and hasn't told her husband about anything. He was just so happy to see her happy; she didn't want to ruin their little patch of paradise for him.

And yes, husband. The two lovers married the moment they got, for they couldn't spend a second without each other. He was her companion, her friend, her soul mate; what better way to make it official then to say their vows under the Tree of Life? She smiled despite herself, and rubbed her eyes. She giggled at the snoring North, and gently kissed the small of his forehead.

She then grunted as she crawled out of bed, clutching the side of her stomach. She winced as each step she took through the field caused her insides to become a rollercoaster, something that's been going on alongside the nightmares she's been receiving. Another thing that she didn't want to tell him…

The blonde sighed as she found her way to the bathroom, nearly tripping over herself to find the light. A tiny squirrel let out a squeak as he rushed over to help her, and flipped the switch.

"Oh, thank you, Chuck."

He gave her a salute.

Nastia let out a gasp when she saw the dark circles under her eyes, and her faded hair. She was also bloated, now that she was examining herself –a little too bloated, she hated to admit- something that she wished she'd taken better track of. Chuck glanced at her worriedly and tapped his foot, trying to get her attention. She didn't answer him though. She was too focused staring at her stomach, her mouth agape.

"God…seriously…" She mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

She didn't notice North come up behind her though and shrieked at the sudden sound, sending a punch towards his chest. He let out a grunt as he was pushed to the back of the room.

She spun around.

"Crap! Honey, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know it was you!" She wailed, running over to him. She held back a wince as she climbed on top of him, taking his face into her hands. He chuckled weakly and kissed her nose.

"It's fine, don't worry your pretty little head," He smirked at her, sighing when she finally relaxed. He noticed the weary glow about her. "Nastia, why haven't you told me you weren't sleeping well?"

She bit her lip. "I… I didn't want to worry you."

"The sole reason why I took you away from that place was so that you can live happily with me. Not for you to have terrible nightmares eating you up." He pulled her into a hug. "You think I'm too naïve to notice that you're with child as well… I wouldn't leave you for that—ever."

Nastia showed no emotion as she stared into his beautiful orbs, hands shaking. She ended up sobbing into his chest a few moments after, and the two of them stayed like that for the rest of the night.

0o0o0o0o0o

**-Many years later- Present time- **

There was a sense of nostalgia that North felt when he flew over Arendelle, his lips forming into a thin line. It was his favorite time of year, and he was glad for it. It's been a long time since he's visited his old comrade; he'd missed hearing him and Bunnymund argue in the workplace. He let out a chuckle as he remembered those times, taking his eyes off the clouds ahead for just a second. Jack Frost had certainly changed for the better when he met Elsa. She keeps him grounded, that woman—and in turn, he gives her the time of her life. It was a perfect match made by Manny himself.

He stopped though when he remembered his own lost love, and didn't bother fighting back a sigh. The nightmares only got worse and worse as the pregnancy wore on. The fear was so strong within her that she attracted Pitch, and he took her under his wing when he just didn't happen to look. The boogeyman made her find her family and murder them all. That was when  
North had enough, and Manny called the other guardians to end the Dark Ages, taking Nastia out with it.

For the longest time North stayed in his workplace until his holiday. Nobody dared to reach him—he was too far gone, too lost in his memory to see the future anymore.

One day he remembered, Bunnymund had gotten tired of his sulky behavior.

"_Alright listen mate, it's been tough all around. Tooth's been tellin' be you won't even get out of bed. Shut yer trap and start working." He hissed, poking his boomerang at North's belly. _

_The gift-giver grumbled and turned the other side. "Leave meh alone. I don't like you." _

"_Yeah, well, I don't like the fact that my mother used to wear her bikini in the winter. Did she ever stop? NO! She even wore it on her bloody grave!" He snapped, sighing when he realized this was going nowhere. He tried a different approach. "C'mon mate, everyone misses the old you. Can't… can't you just…I don't know, smile for once?" _

"_Smile? SMILE? After seeing my soul mate go insane at the hands of Pitch you want me to smile?!" North slammed his head against the wooden bedspread and snapped up at him. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" _

_Bunnymund didn't flinch. "Obviously. I never had a mate. But I do know this: sulking around all day isn't what Nastia would want from you. She'd kick your ass, wouldn't she?"  
_

"…_and then kiss my cheek… and tell me she loved me…" he sighed, shaking his head. "…Just… give me a few minutes. I'll be up." _

Since then, things were a little bit brighter.

He shook his head. _I wish you were here to see this, Nastia. The Northern Lights are very beautiful this time of year. _

He then turned his gaze down to the castle, where joyful noises could be heard all around the courtyard. The royal family was holding a ball to celebrate the holiday, suggested by the King himself. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until the back door swung open, and a woman came bustling out. She was aiming for the lake ahead of her, her hands clutching her stomach. As he looked closer from his perch North realized who it was—a sense of déjà vu came over him, causing him to smile.

"Elsa wait, what's the matter?" Another voice called, matching the face of a fashionably dressed man, with striking brown hair and brown eyes. He paused for a second to regain his breath, "Man, I am out of shape…" He shook his head and looked around for her.

The Queen was hunched over the lake –coincidentally the same place where their friends forced them into kissing- her hair covering her beautiful face. He frowned at her and put his arms around her shoulder once he got close enough, eyeing her carefully.

"This is the third time you've been sick this week, Elsa… you really have to see a doctor."

"S-snowflake," She grumbled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She sighed. "I really don't have to."

"What do you mean, you don't have to? You're ill! This is insane!"

"Jack!" Elsa giggled at him, slapping his cheek to shut him up. "What I meant by that was, I don't have to because I already went."

"Oh. And what did Lucia say?"

Tears had begun to glisten in her eyes just then, and she smiled. "You'll… you'll know in nine months…"

"Wait, what?"

North chuckled at the two and glanced over to Manny, who was shining brilliantly in the night sky. He smiled widely at him, something that he hasn't done in a long while. _Thank you, Manny. Thank you for letting me meet Nastia. You taught me a very valuable lesson, and that's something I'll never forget. _With a swift tap of the reigns, the reindeer in front nodded, and took off into the starry sky.

* * *

**This is probably one of the most tragic things I've ever written. I hate one-shots. why must you be so incomplete?!*****rolls over and dies* X.x **

**okay, so, most of you probably won't get it unless you've read_ How to Thaw a Frozen Heart_, something I'm dubbing as my 'debut' fic into the forum. the reason why I typed this up is not only to practice more on writing North, but because I wanted to dedicated it to someone special in my life right now, who's going through a really difficult time. She's in the middle of the riots going on in Kiev, and the only way I can reach her is through skype. I met her over five years ago when she visited my town for the summer to learn English, and joined the camp at my old school. She just looked so lonely sitting alone that I decided to talk to her, and when she opened her mouth I realized why no one bothered coming up to her. So I taught her how to speak proper English and in turn she helped me correct my German accent. I really miss her. Anyway, hope you guys like this. and i couldn't resist putting Jelsa at the end there. it just wouldn't feel right. eheheheh. XD **


End file.
